All over the road
by K-9mom
Summary: Just something silly that came to mind when I got home form work today (that darn radio again got me thinking!). Based on the song "All over the road" by Easton Corbin. A one shot, no sex, no violence, so not my norm, haha. Just a silly one shot, let me know if you like silly things like this, if not, i'll stop. :)


It had been months since General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter had been able to spend any quality time together. With Jack working in DC and Carter having been in command of Atlantis over the last year, it left them with little time for themselves.

The only people who knew about them as a couple were Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c who had been their constant companions over the eight years that they were the US Air Forces number one team protecting the planet at Stargate Command. Oh, and Major Paul Davis, who was Jack's 2IC over the last few years who had been suspecting they had been in a relationship since they were SG-1 but he knew better than to say anything.

When Jack heard Carter was being replaced, he had her reassigned to the new Battleship George Hammond, it had been what she wanted to do so he made it happen for her. But when she finally returned home to Colorado Springs, the first person she called was Jack. They had talked for about an hour before they hung up. Jack had asked her if she would meet him up at his cabin in Minnesota.

He had actually been spending more time up there himself and had been letting Daniel and Vala use it when they wanted to get away. Jack had always wanted to retire there and his thoughts were truly that it would be soon but he couldn't bare retiring with no one to help get through the days. He had always thought of adopting a dog but being at the Pentagon so long each day, now wasn't the time, so he'll wait.

Jack had gotten a jet to take him to Duluth Reserve AFB and had kept a truck of his own at the base for when he visited. He arrived fairly early in the day and knew Carter wasn't thinking she'd make it to the cabin until about 2:00 so he stopped at the store and got some food for the grill, granola bars, eggs, bread, bacon, some things to make salads, and beer…. he didn't want to be without beer!

He did beat her to the cabin which gave him time to unload his things, and dust, remove the sheets from the furniture, and look around to be sure no people or animals have been disturbing anything. He was sitting at the picnic table playing with his bat houses he had around, he liked that they ate so many "skeeters" so he wanted them to be comfortable and he saw her pull up in that hot little sport car she had been driving. _Mmmmm! I miss THAT girl!_ He thought as he shook his head.

He got up and met her at the car helping her out and giving her a kiss. "How was your drive?" She smiled. "It went smooth, no one knows where I am unless the NID or OSI had me followed" they laughed and Jack took her into a full embrace. "God I missed you!"

They stood and held each other for a while taking each other's scents and feelings again before he helped her with her things walking her to the cabin with his hand lightly on the small of her back.

A couple days into their stay, they had taken Jack's truck across town to a special spot he wanted to show her and they were going to go for a nice walk on the town walking trails to a nice little waterfall and have a picnic. At some point during their little trip they had started acting like teenagers, which wasn't too far off base for Jack, but Carter was pretty straight laced most of the time. They had been smooching and loving as much as they dared at the park and Jack raced her back to his truck. Something he knew full well Carter would win now that he was nearing 60, his back was shot, his knees were shot, never mind the pain's he had in places he never mentioned, the Air Force had taken a toll on his body but he still liked to play, and play he would.

Carter had indeed beat him and they were laughing when they got into the truck and took off down the dirt road when out of nowhere Jack saw a police cruiser pull in behind him and not a second later, the lights came on. Carter had been sitting in the middle of the bench style seat teasing Jack so she felt bad but they were still laughing when Jack pulled over and the deputy came to his window so he rolled it down.

"License, registration, and insurance please…" the deputy hadn't even looked in the window figuring he had pulled over a couple kids the way the truck was being driven. Jack leaned across Carter to reach his glove box to pull out the registration and insurance, then pulled out his wallet to get his license and he handed them to the deputy. Carter was still holding his thigh and giggling in his ear making him quiver.

"You been drinking?" the deputy started looking at his paperwork. Jack grinned, "No sir…I ain't even had one beer." He pointed to Carter but the deputy hadn't been watching him too closely. "This sweet thing's got me buzzing.. From whispering in my ear."

The deputy looked down at Jack noticing he was no kid. Jack grinned again, "Just take a peek up in here at this little hot mess… Mister, you'll understand, I'm doing my best and I know I'm all over the road. I can't help but go a little bit of left, a little bit of right. It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee, when she's all over me, I'm all outta control and all over the road." He shrugged to the deputy who was now in shock as he did look into the truck. Carter had been wearing Daisy Duke style cut off jeans and a low cut, tight fitting t-shirt as she sat against Jack.

Seeing the deputy's bewilderment, Jack knew his opportunity was now, "Don't wanna get no ticket, don't wanna cause no wreck. It's just hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck. I say 'girl take it easy'. She laughs, says 'it'll be fine'. How am I supposed to keep it between the lines. Something 'bout these wheels rolling.. radio playing gets her going. I'm trying to get her home as fast as I can go."

The deputy was starting to write the ticket but was torn with the mature couple in front of him behaving like kids when finally Jack tried one more time. "Have a little mercy on me. Sir I'm sorry I know, I'm all over the road. Just let me get her back to the cabin and we'll stay there until we leave on Sunday night!"

Finally the deputy looked at the two one more time and handed Jack his paperwork back and chuckled, "You two kids get home now and don't let me see you out her causing trouble again, ya hear!" Jack shook the man's hand as they all shared a good laugh, "Get home safe!" the Sheriff yelled as he was getting into his car.

The Deputy had gone back to his office and was telling Sheriff Jim Crandall about this couple he had just stopped and before he was told who it was the Sheriff started laughing and shook his head, "let me guess, Jack O'Neill is in town! And he must have Sam with him."

The Deputy was wondering how Jim knew it was Jack & Sam Carter. He didn't have to say anything, just the questioning look told the older man what he thought was correct. "That Jack, he's been like that since we were kids. I guess some things never change, amazes me the man is a Major General in the US Air Force! If you see him again, tell him to stop in and say hi. I'm surprised he didn't as he usually lets me know when he's around so I know someone is out there and we get together with the guys for a poker game."

The deputy looked up at his boss, "I would say he probably doesn't want everyone to know. It looks like they are going to want some privacy this visit… if ya know what I mean." They both laughed and Jim walked away shaking his head at his old friend.


End file.
